My lost Hero
by Luckyloo16
Summary: Harry Potter has left Hogwarts many years ago, now it's Abby Potter's turn, his daughter. Her struggles of life in 4th year.
1. Of Coming Home

Chapter One- Of coming home

Have youever wanted something more in life? Something that is nagging u at the back of

your mind but you don't really know what is it? Something that has weaved itself within you that it's hard to push the longing out of your mind? I have. It's been there for as long as I can remember and the longing to get out of here is beginning to deepen into my head. Mum is in the house somewhere, I've been staring out onto the terrace for a long while. And father...well, I

have utterly no idea considering I haven't seen him in 14 months and 17 days. I don't

blame him for wanting to get out here, and I can't help but to want to take after him. When I go

back to school in 3 days, maybe he'll send me a letter. I know he still loves my mother and I, but

his job had wanted him and he wanted his job. Maybe he'll send word that he's in the area, but I seriously doubt it. He's too hooked on saving other peoples lives instead of worrying about the

one life that should matter most. He's too hooked on destroying evil, after all that's what he's

been doing all his life, instead destroying a masked evil inside of me. I'm not saying I'm evil, as a

matter of fact, I'm so far from it, some people even come to me instead of my father. My father is

the famous Harry Potter, the one that destroyed the venomous Lord Voldemort, the one who led

just 100 other wizards to beat 10,000 death eaters. But also, the one who left his only daughter,

and his loving wife to ward off the rest of wickedness in our world. I no longer see him as my

father, I see him as the rest of the world sees him: The brave famous Potter. And me? I see myself alone.

As I walked down the stairs I pass my mother's and father's room. My mother is in there, she is crying, however it's not a sobbing cry. I couldn't really tell exactly what kind of cry it was. I had heard my mother cry so much in the past year I had become accustomed to her crying. Yet this was a different kind of tears.

I walked into the room and saw my mother holding a letter in her hands. The parchment was heavier then usual; you could tell it was from a distant place.

"Mum, who is the letter from?" I questioned.

"It's from your father," there was a certain happiness in her voice, yet there were still tears straining down her cheeks. "He's coming home," there, I realized that the tears my mum was shedding were tears of joy. She handed me the letter and I read.

Dear Parvati and Abby,

I'm coming home. Although not all my work is finished here I believe it is time to come back home to my family. I have missed you two for so long and my heart aches to see your beautiful faces again. Since my last letter which was three months ago, I have been stationed in Ethiopia, Africa. I would say that I didn't enjoy it, but I could never lie to you. Being an Auror has been my life long dream, yet I did not feel complete here. I love you Parvati with all my heart and leaving you for this long has been the worst mistake of my life. And Abby, I know you'll have grown up so much, and I dearly hope you don't hate me too much. I will be arriving on Aug 30 at aprrox. 12:20 pm.

I love you,

Harry

I looked up at my mother and I felt tears also rolling down my cheeks. As much as I was happy I couldn't help but stream with more anger. If my father were to come back and expect that nothing has happened between him and I, I will absolutely never forgive him. Mum had always told me that father had a tendency to loose his temper at Hogwarts and I couldn't help but wonder if I had inherited his moods.

I admire my mother. Not once during these 14 months did she look at another man, however many looked at her. She found a job at the ministry to pass her long hours of sadness. When she was around other people she looked strong. She seemed to be unwavered by the fact that everything around her made her think of my father. Yes, I admire my mother.


	2. Home Again

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned something, I don't, which includes Harry Potter and anything to do with it.

* * *

I hadn't slept well last night. I had stayed up most of the night thinking about my father. He had left so much behind and I didn't know if when he came back, he'd be able to recover any of it. Before he left, during the summer was his and mines time together. We had had a real relationship. Even with his other demanding needs he was always there for me when I needed him and he was always there when I wouldn't have needed him. I guess the reason he was like that is because he of course never had a REAL relationship with his own father. He knew that everyday spent with me could very well be his last. When the minister of magic called on him to travel to many places and destroy the evil being in our world, it was an offer he couldn't resist. The world needed their hero again. And he needed the world. The magic my father possessed was absolutely incredible and there wasn't a wizard in our world that would even try to defeat him. When he left it was during the summer that I was to enter my 4th year at Hogwarts and at the time I didn't realize how much I was going to miss him, I had gone many of my school years without seeing my parents once. It wasn't until I returned home from my 4th year that I truly did miss him. When I hopped off the Hogwarts express I saw my mother there, alone, and it hit me that my father had been gone for almost exactly a year. I thought of how lonely my mother must have been, yet the sparkle was still in her deep brown eyes. I know he would look much different, but did I look different? I hadn't thought so, but as I was looking at my old photo albums of my family and friends I noticed the small things. I dark brown hair was at least three inches longer and I had had a growth spurt. I had also grown into my large front teeth (father always said they reminded him of an old friend) which was to my great pleasure.

I walked downstairs to find my mother already cleaning and scrubbing in the kitchen. It was about six o'clock in the morning and the sun had begun to inch itself through the kitchen windows. I don't know what it was, but I can not sleep in, ever. Sleep did not come easy to me, I would much rather be awake so I could see the world around me. I couldn't tell if my mum was more worried, scared, or nervous. I was leaning towards more nervous, she had always been one to clean vigorously when something important was happening. I knew she had nothing to worry about; father never noticed things like how there isn't a dust particle to be seen flying or resting astray anywhere. Mum had the pans cleaning themselves and I saw outside through the window a rag and squirt bottle cleaning the windows.

By the time we finished cleaning the entire house (including the cage of my owl, Ollie) it was 11:45 and I was quite exhausted, yet thoroughly excited. "Abby, honey, could you please go clean yourself up?" my mother told me. I wanted to disagree with her, I had taken a shower before I had walked downstairs that morning, but I knew that I must look like a wreck. So I ventured upstairs and washed up.

By 12:45, Mum became worried. There was a crease in the white carpet where she paced incessantly. I sat on the couch chewing on my fingernails. "Abigail, you know how horrible that is for your fingers," Mum said in a nervous tone. I rolled my eyes and then continued to crack my muckles which resulted in another comment by my Mum. So I sat there and looked at a family portrait taken three weeks before my father left. I know he would look much different, but did I look different? I hadn't thought so, but as I looked at the picture I noticed the small things. My dark brown hair was at least three inches longer and I had had a growth spurt. I had also grown into my large front teeth (father always said they reminded him of an old friend) which was to my great pleasure.  
I heard a quick pop and there was my father. His vibrant green eyes (which I also got from him), messy black hair, and scar till showing. His appearance hadn't changed one bit.

"Hello Family"

"Harry!" my mum practically screamed as she threw her arms around my father. I just stood there, almost as I if I were in a trance. They embraced for what seemed like five minutes, unaware that I was still standing there.

"Hu-llo fa-ther" I said breaking up the words into their syllables. I walked up to my father and gave him a light hug. It was taking all my control to stand there looking at him. He hadn't sent a letter to us in over 3 months until yesterday. I had known, however, what he was doing. The Daily Prophet practically followed his every move and I was following the Daily Prophets every move. I read about all the people he found practicing the dark arts and how he saved half the population of Guinea from a massive band of crazed lunatic wizards. They always finished the articles about where Harry was to venture off next and I awaited the day of them writing "home".

My father began talking to my mum quietly and I started to edge my was up the stairs.

"Abby, dinner is almost ready, why don't you stay down here and talk with us?" my mum asked in her most motherly voice possible.

"I'm fine mum, I'm not hungry. You won't miss me, or at least I know he won't" I answered motioning my head towards my father. I hated being this unkind, but I couldn't just totally act as if nothing had happened to me over the past year. It was if being on a winning quidditch team, then not practicing for a year, and then expecting you can come back right to where you left off. It wouldn't happen. If you practiced hard enough and long enough eventually you would come back to speed. Until then, your playing couldn't be normal.

I started up the stairs and heard my parents go into the kitchen. I stopped in mid-step and listened to see if I could hear the conversation. It was no good, so I quietly stepped down the marble stairs and pressed my ear against the closed wooden door. I could faintly hear their voices, but good enough. It was my mother's voice I heard first, "I'm just disgusted with Abby's behavior. You've been gone for so long and I know she's missed you. She's just so stubborn."

"I don't blame her, Parvati," did my father actually understand? "I had been around her so much and then all of the sudden I was gone in a far off land, nowhere near her," I could tell my mother just gave a father a look of disgust, "However I'm not saying her behavior is good!"

No, he had missed too much, he would never understand. I couldn't bare standing there anymore, I ran quietly up my stairs and into my room. Once there, I simply climbed into bed, and fell asleep.


	3. A letter to a friend

YAY! One review!!! I feel so loved!!! Ha Ha, anyways, do try to review!!! Thankies!!  
  
There was a saying in Spanish I learned from my nanny when I was five years old and it went like this: "Aquantate tantito y la fruta caera en tu mano" or "Wait a little and the fruit will pall into your own hand". My nanny, Esperanza, had been like a second mother to me when I was younger. She tried her best to talk to me in Spanish in hopes that I could know another language. Unfortunately, I no longer remember any Spanish, except for that one saying. Right now, it's not just a saying it's a my way of life. Especially today, although I was not sure I was using it correctly. In other words, I was waiting for my father to come to me; to want to speak to me. Both of my parents knew I was no longer talking to them and they made an extra effort to stay away from me, which is not exactly part of my plan.  
  
I heard pots and pans tinkering in the kitchen. It was the sound I had missed most when my father was gone. Every morning during past summers my father never failed to fix breakfast for my mother and I. As much as I would not like to admit it, my father was a wonderful cook. I can always remember when he would make the pancakes I exotic shapes and different refreshing juices everyday. I was about to venture downstairs to an enjoyable breakfast when I snapped back to reality and remembered that I was mad at my family.  
  
I tried to fall back asleep but I abandoned that idea. It was no use, there was too much on my mind. I needed something to clear my thoughts. I decided to owl one of my best friends, Skylar. He had been my best friend since the 2nd year. Evil Professor Snape had put us into detention when I had "accidentally" poured a simple hair-removal on Sky and he just "happened" to throw some back. It all turned out for the best though. We now were like brother and sister.  
  
Dear Sky,  
  
Well, something worth writing about to you  
has finally happened. My father has finally come home! However I'm not  
as excited as you should think. I believe he has missed too much over  
the past year. 3rd year was tough and exciting, wasn't it? Both of us  
making the Gryffinndor quidditch team, I, making seeker, and you,  
making chaser. I also could not forget dramatic. With Prof. Lundgren  
always acting suspicious, you would think that SHE was up to  
something. Well, enough about last school year, we've already  
discussed this anyway.  
  
My father isn't even trying to speak to me, which is really upsetting  
me! I have a right to ignore him, don't I? It's his job to come to  
talk to me. I guess you couldn't blame him, he's so out of practice of  
being a parent.  
  
Our fourth year starts again tomorrow, yet I can't help but feel like  
I'm not ready. I shall see you tomorrow!! And if you get this letter  
in time, please do try to write back! I am awfully lonely, seeing as  
I'm not talking to my parents.  
Lots of Love,  
  
*Abby*  
  
I took Ollie out of her cage and attached the letter to her leg. "Now, be quick Ollie, I dreadfully need some correspondence!" I watched her until she was just a speck in the sky and returned to my desk. As I was thinking of something else to do I heard a knock on my door. 


	4. Long awaited Talk

Please do review!!!!!!!!! It would help me out dearly!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Come in...." I muttered. "Abby?" I looked up to see it was my father and then turned back to my desk. He walked in and sat on my bed. I continued to ignore. There's no way I was about to give in to his fatherly intentions. "I heard from your mum that you made the Quidittch last year. That's great." "Yep," I said in a rather dull voice. "I knew you would carry on the Quidittch gene in our family," "Uh-huh" I really was only halfway listening, I had no interest in the conversation. "Abby, are you even listening to me?" my father asked in a calm voice. However I could sense the small annoyance he had in the way I was acting. "Yeah," I really was paying attention now, but I planned to drag him along a little while longer. "Then could you answer me with more then one worded sentences?" "hmmmmmm" "Please turn around and talk to me. I want to know why you are so mad at me!" He didn't sound mad, but he was dreadfully close to being there. I turned around and looked at him straight in the eye, "Do you really want to know? Because I don't know if we would have enough time for me to tell you everything that is making me ignore you!" "Just start from the beginning," my father's green eyes turned somewhat misty. He really did care. "Okay, my life has been somewhat of a blur to me. I can always remember people giving me second glances when they heard my last name. At one point at the beginning of 1st year I never even told people my last name unless they asked. They expect me to be just like you, to be another Potter. Which isn't that hard to do considering I am so much like you. Every wizard out there has heard of your adventures and there were people coming to me just because you were my father. To tell you the truth, I'm just fed up with it! People would do things for me, and give me things. I've wanted to do something with my life, but there was always someone there to live it for me. I even had teachers giving me slack on papers because they "knew what I was going through," my eyes began to water, I had never actually told anyone how I felt about this, except for Skylar. "Abby, it's not my fault that I'm famous like this, all I ever wanted was to be just a normal wizard," the words my father said stung. I knew for a fact that he could have said no to the minister of magic. "Then you left again, my father, famous Harry Potter had to be the hero again. You left mum and me in the dust. Like you didn't even care for us anymore!" "But I do care for you!" "Well, you certainly didn't show it. You don't know how much mum cried! She thought of you every waking second! And you have no idea what was going through my mind! You just left us. Sure, you sent a few letters, but I wouldn't count five letters in 14 months and 19 days as a lot of letters!" and my tears just started pouring down, as if someone just pulled a plug on me. My father hugged me and I hugged back. My father looked up at me and smiled. "You counted all the days I was gone?" I smiled back, got up went into my closet and pulled out the calendar I had been counting the days. "Abby, I thought of you and your mother every single day I was gone. I was constantly worrying weather or not you were getting through your 3rd year at school or not. I just want you to know that you were right too, I had wanted to be the hero again. It's just the blood in me, and I know you have it in you too," just then Ollie swooped in from the window carry a letter. "Who's the letter from?" my father asked. "O, just Skylar, I had sent him a letter earlier today and he's just replying," "How is everything with you and Skylar, best of friends as always I suspect?" "Yeah" "You and him remind of me two friends I had. Their names were Ron and Hermione," "O yeah, I think you once told about them. Whatever happened to those two?" "I don't really know," which was a lie, he knew exactly what happened to them, but at the time I didn't know he was lying. My father hugged me once more and left the room. I couldn't help but feel better. I had needed to talk for so long. 


	5. The Schooling Begins

Hey Abbster,  
  
I really can't believe your father finally came home! Even though you may not be happy, I'm happy for you. You better not ignore them too much, you never know what might happen!  
  
You have nothing to worry about fourth year, you're one of the smartest in our class! However we may have to worry about crazy old Prof. Lundgren! Don't worry! I'm gonna need your help more then you need mine. Well, don't get in too much trouble in the next 22 hours!!  
  
C'ya tomorrow,  
  
Sky  
  
I knew I could always count on Sky to make me smile whenever I was down in the dumps. I wanted to write again to Skylar and tell him what happened but I knew he wouldn't get the letter in time. Plus, Ollie had already keeled over into sleep.  
My time passed somewhat faster then I thought it would. My father, mother, and I all went to the muggle zoo. Yes, I know, it sounds childish, but it was rather fun. Surprisingly the day passed quickly and before I knew it, I was traveling through the brick barrier into platform 9 ¾.  
  
"Bye Mum! Bye Dad! Don't miss me too much!" I half-yelled.  
  
"Oh, we're going to miss you so much!" My mother said as she was trying to hold back tears. I never could take my mother any place without her getting sappy over something.  
  
"Promise to write, Dad?"  
  
"Of course," Dad said, and for once I actually believed him.  
  
"Abby?" I turned around to see Skylar running towards me.  
  
"Sky!" I exclaimed as I ran up to him and hugged him. He picked me up effortlessly and hugged me back.  
At the beginning of the summer I hadn't imagined that I would miss Skylar so much, but I did. I couldn't help but wonder if Sky had missed me also. "How are you? I haven't seen you in so long! Although you haven't changed a bit!"  
  
"You certainly have!" he said twirling me around.  
  
"Ahem!" I turned to back around to face my parents and quickly hugged them.  
  
"I love you Mom! I love you Dad!" I hugged my mother and father again and boarded the Hogwarts Express.  
  
It took us a while to find an empty compartment. We actually never found an empty compartment but Skylar and I came across our other friends, Charlotte Hannigan, Cole Corbett, and Mark Thompson. Charlotte was my best girl friend. She had long straight drark brown hair, which I always envied, and also had dark brown eyes. She was the quieter one of us both, although one wouldn't describe her as quiet. We both had the tendency to be quite loud and obnoxious which incidentally had caused us to get into some trouble. We laughed more then ever and if Skylar was with us, him being so easy going, he didn't help the situation whatsoever.  
  
Cole was the sensible one out of the five of us. If it weren't for him, I know I would have gotten in tons of trouble in the past years. This year we were to have our OWLS and I couldn't help but wonder if he had started to study yet for them. He was a tall skinny boy with really blonde hair, which always made it easy to pick him out of the crowd.  
  
Mark was almost the exact opposite of Cole, except he was also really tall. He had exceptionally dark brown hair and loved being a totally funny guy. At first glance, you would expect Mark to ever be a guy to get in trouble. He always looked studious and calm. All the girls in our school were in love with his tan skin and deep brown eyes, yet I had never failed to see him a just plain funny Mark.  
  
Skylar's slightly lopsided grin never seized to make me smile back which is what I loved about him most. He was one of the most optimistic guys I knew. Like in third year I had just gotten back an essay from charms and had done completely bad on it. Skylar made me believe, some how, that Prof. Davis was a complete idiot and needed to pay a visit to St. Mungos Hospital because his brain was functioning right. However, I now read over the essay and couldn't help but agree with Prof. Davis that the essay was completely worthless.  
  
"Hiya Guys!" I said as I greeted all my friends with hugs.  
  
"Babs!" Charlotte pretty much yelled, with definitely wasn't necessary in the small space that enclosed us.  
  
"Geez, Char, not so loud!" Cole interjected.  
  
"O, shush up! I'm not nearly as loud as Abby over here," Char commented back.  
  
"Why are you bring me into this? I was about to begin an in-depth conversation with Mark and Skylar here when I heard my name," I intervened. The rest of the train ride we continued to talk about happened all summer and Quidditch, with Mark and Skylar sliding in a few jokes here and there. Everyone was interested to hear about my dad coming home. I reluctantly told the story, but I had to tell my friends sooner or later. And I figure, the sooner I can get it over with the better!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The candles in the great hall lit up my eyes as soon as I entered. I couldn't help but feel so warmly welcomed, yet my happiness soon came to a end. Over on the other side of the hall was Clover M. Reinhart, the most senseless and profane slytherin in our year, probably in our whole school. Because she was such a flirt, she had plenty of guys watching her every move. Of course, she disliked me entirely, and her subject of affection had to be Skylar last year. Skylar even fell for it at one point, but then he noticed the incoherent girl she is. I had told Skylar, but he didn't believe me, and consequently I didn't talk to him for a whole two days. As I continued to find a seat in the hall Clover aimed the dirtiest look straight towards me. I simply ignored it and set off with Skylar trying to find a seat.  
  
The sorting ceremony was the same as always, I paid attention to the song and then as soon as it ended I drifted into my own little world. I mind drifted back to my father's homecoming just two days ago. I began to think about what would happen if he went away again. Of course, I would be absolutley devastated, but Mum would be so crushed. She spent so many hours just reading the letters from Dad over and over, while I was in my room thinking about what an idiot my father was. I was happy he was home, and so was Mum, I just hoped it would stay that way. 


	6. Hermione What?

Hope you like!!!  
  
The food tasted delicious, as usual. I turned to face Charlotte on my left, where she was eating daintely, and talking to Cole on the other side of the table.  
  
"Hey Char?" I tried to interject, "Char?" I asked again, "Oh, forget it". They looked too deep in conversation for me to try to interpose again.  
  
I turned to my right to see Skylar laughing with Mark. Ah yes, those two were incredible, but again, I didn't want to interject into their fun, it wasn't worth the work. I couldn't help but feel utterly lonely.  
  
"I think I'm going to go on to the tower, ok guys?" I said with a sigh. In return I think the most I got as an answer was, "uh-huh".  
  
I walked out of the Great Hall unnoticed by my friends and started my way up to Gryfinndor Tower. However, Prof. Crieghton walking briskly around the corner and running into me soon delayed me from my route. "EXCUSE ME DEAR!" she half-yelped in a shrill almost scared voice. And then she was off again. Prof. Creighton had always seemed quite weird and oblivious to the outside world. This kind of incident was normal, and I shook it off my mind, maybe I would tell Skylar about it later.  
  
The common room was warm from the already burning fires. They half- lit the room, which made it look mysterious. I breathed in the air of my old home. It felt good. I clearly was the first one in here tonight, I couldn't remember a time when I had ever been in here by myself. Then again, the way things have been going lately, I'll probably be going to places on my own quite a bit.  
  
I went to sleep that night without seeing any of my friends again and woke up for the first day of classes at my usual early time. I slowly walked down the stairs to the commons and who should I see there sitting on a couch, reading a book, but Skylar himself.  
  
"My eyes deceive me, is Skylar Coffman actually doing something for school before the term has even started?" I asked him in a soft whisper.  
  
He looked up from his book and spoke, "Your eyes actually do. The book I'm reading here is called, "Quidittch Through the Ages" which happens to be the 6th time I've read it and I suspect that you've read it also".  
  
"Just once"  
  
"Then I recommend you read it again," he said.  
  
"I would, but I like to broaden my reading material," One thing you wouldn't expect from me is that I am an avid reader. You wouldn't catch me doing extra reading for a class like Charms, but I enjoyed reading wizard's fiction, and sometimes I would even sneak off to read some muggle literature. I could get lost in a book for a whole day. I think I like the idea of reading about someone else's life whose actually means something.  
  
"Prof. Kim talked to me last night about being the Quidittch captain for Gryfinndor this year, so I though maybe I could catch a few pointers from the book," Skylar said. Prof. Kim was our DADA teacher and also our head of house. She happened to be my favorite teacher, and I excelled in her class.  
  
"That's great Sky, you of course agreed to do it right?" I asked, however I don't think I sounded as excited as I should have. I think I was somewhat angry, that she didn't come to me first.  
  
"Yes...kind of...well, not really," he answered giving me somewhat of a needing look, "I mean being captain takes a lot of work, and what about you? I'm sure you would make a great captain".  
  
"Well, thanks Sky, but no thanks," I looked him right in the eye, "Prof. Kim asked you first, and you probably deserve it more them me. Last year you worked ten times harder then me. Go tell her right after breakfast that you will do it."  
  
"If you say so Abby, but if I'm a bad captain, i blame it on you,"  
  
"Sure, Skylar, whatever you say,"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************** "Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?"  
  
"What Charlotte?" It was our first breakfast of our fourth year with delicious pancakes and juicy fruits. Charlotte had already caused the great hall to look straight at her as she came yelling and running in. I could believe she could already be this excited about something, but I had a feeling I was about to find out.  
  
"Prof. Lundgren really IS gone!" she half screamed, although she was only about half a meter away from me.  
  
"Since when was she gone in the first place?" I asked with a questioning look.  
  
"You didn't notice she wasn't sitting up with all the other teachers last night?" Cole chimed in.  
  
"No I didn't Cole, I wouldn't be asking then. Gosh and I thought you were supposed to be the smart one,"  
  
"O yeah, that's right you left early," he said.  
  
"That's great, at least one of you noticed that I had gotten up and left," I answered almost silently to myself. I would have continued muttering unless Charlotte hadn't need to continue her story.  
  
"Well, anyway, she really is gone, but the weird thing is nobody knows the exact reason she left," Charlotte had a look of a detective on her face, "I couldn't even get a straight answer Prof. Nolan, whose usually so good with words."  
  
"That's great, transfiguration was my least favorite class because of that woman," I looked across the table to see Skylar still reading his book, "Hey Sky? Did you hear that, we get a new transfiguration teacher!"  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, I heard," I don't think he wa spaying attention. Prof. Lundgren had been my leat favorite teacher of all time, she never graded me fair and would always watch me closely waiting for me to make a mistake. Lucky for her, I would always make a mistake, which she would never forget to point out. I was excited to have a change.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Transfiguration class came after care of magical creatures today, so we had all made an effort to hurry over to class from the outside. Everyone acted excited to see the new teacher.  
  
"Hello class, my name is Prof. Hermione Granger," My jaw dropped when I heard the words, Hermione Granger? I know I had heard those words before, but where? And then it came to me...Dad's best friend, or one of dad's best friends, it had to be, who else could have that name? I looked around the room and clearly no one else was surprised by the name.  
  
She began to call roll, something that would be normal to me in any other class, but somehow I knew this would lead to something different. And I was right, "Abigail P-," she cut off in my last name, and looked up from her paper, then back down. "Potter?"  
  
"Here," I replied. She looked straight to me, right in the eyes, the green eyes that reminded her so much of my father.  
  
"You wouldn't be related to Harry Potter, would you?" she asked, although I don't know why she asked the question in the first place, she already knew the answer.  
  
"Yes, ma'am, he's my father," I was not breaking eye contact with her, I could see in her eyes that there was something troubling her. However, I did not know what. Could it be that there was something between my father and her that was left unsolved?  
  
She hesitated for a moments and spoke, "You look just like him," and with that she continued calling roll.  
  
Thanks to the people who do review!! It makes me feel better!! 


	7. Everything Wrong

Transfiguration class passed uneventfully, except for the fact the Prof. Granger kept stealing my glance and making me feel unruly weird. As I had been sitting there, trying to turn my pillow into a looking glass (which I was doing quite unsuccessfully), I thought of the stories Dad had told about his school days. I found it unearthly hard to believe that this woman had been part of those stories of courage and friendship, but then again this was only the first day of classes, maybe things would get better.  
  
Things did not get better. If anything, they were worse. Along with her giving me those looks, she gradually began to ignore me, even when I made an outrageous mistake (on purpose, of course).  
  
My friends had yet to know that this was troubling me, yet when did they know something was bothering me? They could never tell. Today, in lunch, I noticed how Charlotte and Mark were hanging out, continuously, which somewhat bothered me. Coal was off talking to a Ravenclaw, and Coal...well, I had yet to find out where he had gone. Probably gone to the library to check out more books on Quidditch. I'm glad I wasn't quidditch captain, I really would not want to do any extra work beyond what was needed. I sat silently at the table, where my eyes drifted to the teachers table, and my glance caught none other then Prof. Granger.  
  
Ah, yes, there was that Abigail Potter again. Her father is in her  
eyes, the father of who I would like to forget. I don't know what I  
was thinking coming back here, everything reminds me of him, the way  
he made me laugh, the way he made me cry. How could I think that  
coming back here would be good for me? The memories are haunting my  
dreams again.  
  
Abigail, or should I start saying Abby? No, I'll keep it at  
Abigail; Abby is too personal to start calling someone I barely can  
even look at. Abigail has an interesting character, she seems somewhat  
flaky (which I suspect she inherited from her mother), yet I can tell  
he possesses extraordinary magical talent. I shall continue to watch  
her closely.  
  
The first week of school was slowly coming to an end. I was in history of magic with Prof. Binns, the only teacher that is a ghost at our school. He had his same monotone, which was great to falling asleep to. He was talking about Goblins and a war...I think. It's not like I was paying attention. I closed my eyes and rested my head on my hand...  
  
"Miss Potter!" "Huh?" I said sleepily.  
"Miss Potter class has been over for ten minutes," I looked up to see Prof. Binns standing (or should I say floating?) above be. Whoa, how on earth had I fallen asleep in class? That's never happened before.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I picked up my books and hurriedly walked out. I could help but think that that was the first time Prof. Binns had ever talked to me one-on-one.  
  
I looked at my watch to see that I had our first Quidittch practice of the season this afternoon in five minutes. Of all the days I had to fall asleep in class, I had to have something after school. I ran up to my dorm to grab my broom and other stuff and then headed down to the pitch.  
  
No one was in the locker room anymore and I saw a diagram showing arrows coming from different quidditch players. I quickly changed and darted out into the open air.  
  
"Oy, Abby! Get up here!" I mounted my broom to go see what Skylar needed from me today. "Where have you been?"  
  
"I fell asleep in Binns' class, how come you didn't notice me sleeping there? I was sitting right beside you," What is it with people and not noticing me?  
  
"You should have been more responsible, you missed my whole overview on tactics for the year," was Skylar really just talking to me like I was a 6 year-old? I couldn't believe it.  
  
"I'm sorry, o higher mighty one," I said sarcastically. I don't really even need to know most of the tactics, my job is to find the snitch, and that's it. Well, maybe do a little defending in between.  
  
"Just go do some exercises,"  
  
"Gladly,"  
  
Things didn't loosen up the rest of practice, and where I'm usually excited that quidditch was starting again, I felt the exact opposite. I was tired, and if it was possible, hated school even more then I had at the end of school yesterday. Today, Saturday, I woke up earlier then wanted, and went for a walk. A long walk to be specific. I air felt fresh against my skin and the breeze eased it's self through my long brown hair. I thought of my life, and how completely and utterly useless it felt. I wanted to feel important, somehow, to just one person. Was that even close to being possible. Right now, all hope was lost.  
  
I sat down on a rock near the lake and how I wished to be out there, away from here. I turned around to the school and thought of the other kids in school going about their Saturday mornings. So many were so oblivious to outside world and enjoyed their life. O how I wished to laugh and smile the way I used to.  
  
"Abby?" I heard Sky say as I walked into the common room.  
  
"Sorry, Abby's not here, she got lost somewhere on the train here," I said, and continued to walk up towards my dorm.  
  
When I walked into my room I saw that Ollie was sitting on my bed with a letter a attached to her leg. I quickly untied it. The letter was from my mother and father; at least two people hadn't forgotten me.  
  
Dear Abigail,  
  
How is school going? We hope well. We miss you so much  
already. Also, we have news, your father and I are going on a little  
trip. Actually, it's more then a little trip. We are traveling to  
America for 6 months for your father to speak in conferences around  
the country. It shall be amazing, but we are sad to report that we  
will not be here for Christmas. No need to send us a letter back,  
we'll already be gone and certainly Ollie won't be able to cross the  
ocean. We plan to send you a letter every two weeks.  
  
We love and miss you!  
  
-Mum and Dad  
  
The letter was far from what I had wanted. It seemed somewhat vague and lacked the homeliness that I had wanted. I therefore had no one to talk to. Mum and Dad we're thousands of miles away and my friends (or what I thought would be friends) are just a short distance downstairs, yet it seems as if they too, are far away. The worst part was that they would be gone for Christmas, meaning I would be stuck in this place even longer. Why was everything just going ever-so wrong?  
  
Go and Review!! 


	8. Snow Falling

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or other characters (Harry, Hermione, Parvati, Dumbledore or any other reference to characters of the actual published books). I do however, own a pickle.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Weeks passed, very very slowly. It seemed as if I were in a daze. Just moving along life without actually noticing that I was living. The weather started to get colder and colder each day, as if it was mirroring the way I felt. Could I be over-reacting? Maybe the way life was going right now really wasn't that bad. Was I just imagining that my friends were ignoring me? I couldn't really tell. Even if I was over-reacting I still felt horrible, and I wasn't coming to a conclusion soon about how to fix that.  
  
Halloween came without me really noticing it. Live bats were flying over-head and Char and Mark were goggling over each other. Coal was sitting with a girl I think was named Patty. Sky was sitting down the table from me, alone also. But I wasn't about to go sit next to him, the way he had been acting lately, he deserved it. The only time he ever really ever talks to me anymore is during quidittch practice and that's when he's yelling at me.  
  
Yet, I couldn't ever be totally mad at Skylar. His charm is and his deep blue eyes mesmerize me, which is exactly why I'm staying away from him. I needed to stay mad at him and he needed to come to me to talk.  
  
I need to stop doing this. If I recall it correct, this is the exact same thing that happened between Dad and I earlier in the year, ironic, isn't it?  
  
~ ~ Abby has been distant lately, so distant that it seems as if I haven't even talked to her this whole school year so far. She eats alone, walks to classes alone, and even does her homework alone. I miss her, it's like she's not even there. I miss her mischievous smile, her bright eyes, and most of all her laughter. I wonder how long it's been since she has laughed. I was thinking about this in History of Magic (believe me I didn't miss anything) and now I feel so bad. I've been a terrible friend to Abby. The last time I really tried to talk to her was around the first or second week of school, and she ignored me that time. I took the quidditch captain thing maybe a little too far; always bossing everyone (especially Abby) around.  
  
But then again, she hasn't tried to talk to me, she doesn't know about Mom and Dad always fighting at home or how Randall, my brother, stormed out of the house one day for what seemed no apparent reason. Yet, I'm more at fault, she needs someone. But most of all, I need her, I can't lose her, she's the most important person in my life right now. ~ ~  
  
"I know who you are,"  
  
"And who might that be?" she answered in the same somewhat acrimonious tone. I had finally built of the courage to talk to this woman after class today. I wanted to know why she hated me so much. Why there was a small flame in her eye every time she looked at me.  
  
"You're Hermione Granger. You helped save much of the wizarding world from the Dark Lord with my father at the end of your 7th year at Hogwarts. You, leaving barely hurt," I stared her right in the eye.  
  
"Good for you, you read a history book seeing as that story is seen in many," she said, staring me right back in the eye.  
  
"But I also know you were my father's best friend, but clearly, not anymore. I know something happened between you two, although I not sure what.... yet.  
  
"O, I'm sure you're as much as of a detective as your father was, but there is nothing I will tell you worth your knowledge," and with that she left the room leaving me in the dust. So much for trying to figure out what happened between her and my father.  
  
You ever writes the books in the library really should not be writers because they lack one very important thing: details. I have been spending every single afternoon since my conversation with Prof. Granger to get some sort of clue of what happened, yet I have found nothing. She was wrong about something though; I had never read a book about the event of when I father overcame Voldemort. I had tried to stay away from that. It made me feel like I had a more regular father. The ironic thing is though, is that if someone were to read these books they would know so much more about my father then I actually know about him.  
  
Christmas break starts tomorrow, yet unlike other years, I was not excited. The magic of Christmas no longer dwelled within me. It was quite sad actually, considering my favourite holiday used to be Christmas. Of course I loved the presents, who doesn't? But it was the sense of joy I got from my family and friends that I loved. The family I still had, yet they were off in America somewhere. The friends were gone, I think, unless of course their idea of friendship was to ignore the person until their depression killed them. I looked up from my book to the window. The snow was falling lightly onto the school grounds. "Hmmmm, looks like nice afternoon for a walk," I said to myself. I was in a rather good mood, weirdly. I'm a sucker for snowy days, there's something about snow that seems so utterly and terrifically romantic. I close up the book I was looking through and go down the stairs, outside.  
  
The air felt brisk against my nose and cheeks. I looked around to see kids playing snow war, which brought back wonderful memories of when I would always have snow ball fights with my friends. It was a nice thought to think of, although it did make me somewhat sad.  
  
"Abby!" oh great, just the person I needed to take me away from my thoughts. I close my eyes and turn, then open my eyes to see Skylar escaping from one of the wars and running towards me. No, I thought myself, I will not give into his charm, I will turn around and continue my walk. "Oh Abby, wait up!"  
  
"No, I am not going to wait up, not after you haven't waited up with me for so long," I say. Walk Abby; just keep walking, I say to myself again. He grabs me on my cloak from behind, forcing me to turn. Do words mean nothing these days?  
  
"Sorry," he says looking into my eyes.  
  
"My my, Skylar, I thinks it's going to take a little more then a 'sorry' for me to forgive you. I thought you were better with words then that. However, I am quite impressed that you actually noticed that you needed to say sorry to me in the first place! You're a smart one you are!" I look at him and then turn again in the opposite direction.  
  
"No, Abby, listen to me! Don't turn away from me!"  
  
I turned back to him, "Don't you realize that you turned away from me first? I'm now just returning your kind gesture!" I turn and walk briskly away, so much for a nice walk.  
  
"Oh Abby, I can't lose you..." He doesn't think I heard his last words, but I did.  
  
I don't remember the last time I slept into the morning; then again, I don't remember the last time I cried myself to sleep. I woke up to see that it was closer to lunch then breakfast, and that worried me, I always love breakfast. Then I remembered how I felt and fell back into my soft pillow. I felt horrible, and I could only bet that I looked horrible too. I thought about Skylar's words (however few they were), and wondered if he actually meant it. But I was too tired and out of it to think about it now. My stomach grumbled one of those sounds that when you hear, sounds completely gross. I guess that's what happens when you skip both dinner and breakfast. I slipped out of bed and put some clothes on, not really looking at what I had put on. I walked past the mirror in our room without a second glance; who cares if people see me at my worst, I feel at my worst.  
  
I slowly inched myself down to the great hall, but of course there's always something in the way. Or in this case, someone. Clover was strutting down the hallway right in my direction. I had managed so far this year to stay pretty far away from her, but clearly my luck was coming to an end. Why is it that the people I want to talk to ignore me and the people I want to stay away from just have to be there, talking to me?  
  
"Alright there Pothead?" She said with a smirk. She thinks she has such wit, it's quite sad.  
  
"Oh, just going away Clover," I said without even looking at her. I wasn't in the mood, "Don't you have some guy's throat to stick your tongue down right now?"  
  
"You little.!" She said pulling out her wand, but yet, she is so stupid. I know this was coming, so I pull out my wand before her and mutter a small curse. She, of course, goes down. There's one plus to being the daughter of the greatest Auror of all time: you inherit the fast reflexes.  
  
"When I say go away Clover, I do mean it," well, there was my fun for the year. I need food. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Read! Read! Read! Review! Review! Review! 


End file.
